memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prorocy
Prorocy [ang. Prophets] są pozaczasowymi, nie posiadającymi własnego ciała istotami zamieszkującymi Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny. Jakkolwiek zwykli się określać jako „istoty Bajor”, ich pochodzenie pozostaje nieznane. (DS9: Emissary, The Reckoning) W swej naturalnej postaci Prorocy są zbliżonymi kształtem do klepsydry skupiskami energii, potrafią się przemieszczać w dowolnym kierunku i środowisku, przenikając przez różnego rodzaju bariery oraz pola siłowe. Prorocy mogą egzystować w dowolnym środowisku zarówno planetarnym jak i przestrzeni kosmicznej, nie wymagają oni odżywiania bądź oddychania co uniezależnia ich od konieczności przebywania w konkretnych warunkach biofizycznych, jak jest to w przypadku istot humanoidalnych. Komunikując się z przedstawicielami innych gatunków, najczęściej przyjmują oni postać osób bliskich bądź znanych rozmówcy. W czasie swej pierwszej rozmowy z Komandorem Sisko, Prorocy ukazali się jako osoby silnie związane z najważniejszymi momentami w jego życiu. Przy okazji kolejnych spotkań z Sisko Prorocy przyjmowali fizyczną postać osób, które miały wpływ na jego życie w niedalekiej przeszłości bądź teraźniejszości, lub też w jakiś sposób odpowiadały mentalnie tematyce rozmowy. (DS9: Emissary, Rapture, Sacrifice of Angels, The Reckoning, Tears of the Prophets) Komunikując się z osobami poza Niebiańską Świątynią, Prorocy tworzą wokół rozmówcy iluzję, bądź też wnikają w ciało innej osoby. Osoba, której ciałem posługują się Prorocy, jest świadoma tego co się z nią dzieje, nie kontroluje jednak swego ciała. (DS9: Emissary, The Assignment) Prorocy nie znają pojęć czasu oraz linearności. Istnieją oni poza znanym nam kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym. Pierwsze znane Bajoranom wzmianki o prorokach pochodzą z przed ponad 30 000 lat. Pochodzenie i Historia Prorocy są obecni w kulturze Bajoran od ponad 10 000 lat, kiedy to odnaleziono pierwsze Kamienie zwane Łazami Proroków. Ostatnie znaleziska archeologiczne przesuwają jednak datę odnalezienia pierwszego kamienia na blisko 30 000 lat. Po za korytarzem Prorocy przybierają formę świetlistych skupisk energii, bezpośredni kontakt z nimi u niektórych osób powoduje silne halucynacje powszechnie uznawane za sposób komunikacji. Każdy z pośród Łez ma własną nazwę. Starożytni Bajoranie nadawali Łzom nazwy kierując się wywoływanymi przez nie wizjami. Wiele z pośród tych wizji dało początek stanowiącym podstawę Bajorańskiej religii proroctwom. Nie jest znana liczba istot zamieszkujących korytarz. W przeszłości Prorocy usunęli ze swej wspólnoty pewną grupę pobratymców ze względu na popełnione przez nich „zło”, Istoty te zwane są Widma Pah. Najpotężniejszym z pośród Widm Pah był Kosst Amojan, który po wypędzeniu stał się ich przywódcą. Widma Pah ukazują się jako czerwone skupiska energii wyglądem swym przypominające płomienie. Przed tysiącami lat Prorocy uwięzili Widma Pah w miejscu zwanym przez Bajoran Ognistymi Grotami. (DS9: The Assignment, The Reckoning, The Changing Face of Evil) Niebiański Konflikt 2373. Jeden z Widm Pah wydostał się z Ognistych Grot będących stworzonym przez Proroków więzieniem. Chciał on przy pomocy Keiko O’Brien zniszczyć Korytarz podprzestrzenny i żyjących w nim Proroków. Został jednak wykryty i zniszczony za pomocą promieniowania chronitonowego. ( DS9: The Assignment) 2373. Sisko] wraz z Kasidy Yates odkrył na Bajor ruiny starożytnego miasta B’hala. Odkrycie ruin znanego wcześniej jedynie z Proroctw miasta, ostatecznie przekonało Bajoran o roli jaką w ich religii miał pełnić Sisko. Kolejne wizje skłoniły Kapitana do powstrzymania Bajoran od akcesu do Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Wstąpienie Bajor do Federacji umieściło by ją na froncie wojny z Dominium. (DS9: Rapture) Niedługi czas po odkryciu B’hala archeolodzy odkryli starożytną tablicę z uwięzionym w niej jednym z Pah-wraith. Noszący miano Kosst Amojan Pah-writh chcąc zniszczyć Proroków, przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Jake Sisko. Na pokładzie Deep Space 9 doszło do walki pomiędzy Kosst Amojan, a przebywającym w ciele Kira Nerys jednym z Proroków. Walka ta nazwana była w starych przepowiedniach jako „Porachunek” który miał się odbyć u Wrót Niebiańskiej Świątyni. Będąca najwyższym przywódca religijnym Bajoran Winn Adami, używając promieniowania chroni tonowego zmusiła walczących do opuszczenia zajmowanych ciał i udania się do Niebiańskiej Świątyni. Po powrocie obu istot do tunelu podprzestrzennego nigdy więcej nie słyszano o Kosst Amojan. (DS9: The Reckoning) Walka o Niebiańską Świątynię Pragnący zniszczyć Bajor oraz Kapitana Sisko, Gul Dukat rozpoczął studia nad starożytną mitologią Bajorańską, uważając to za drogę do osiągnięcia planowanego celu. Poznając Bajorańskie wierzenia Dukat doszedł do wniosku, iż prawdziwymi Prorokami zamieszkującymi korytarz powinni być Widma Pah. Gdy Gul Dukat uwolnił zamkniętego w przetrzymywanym przez Cardassian artefakcie Widm Pah, ten wykorzystał jego ciało by dostać się na stację Deep Space 9. Kierowany przez Widma Pah Dukat zniszczył Kamień Kontemplacji. W wyniku czego wszystkie Łzy Proroków stały się czarne, a Korytarz Podprzestrzenny uległ zapadnięciu. Czując się winnym za te wydarzenia Benjamin Sisko opuścił swoje stanowisko na Deep Space 9 i powrócił na Ziemię. W kilka miesięcy po tych wydarzeniach zaczęły go nawiedzać tajemnicze wizje, kierując się nimi Sisko dotarł na planetę Tyree gdzie odnalazł dziesiąty Kamień. Kamień ten umożliwiał zniszczenie Widma Pah i przywrócenie Niebiańskiej Świątyni Prorokom. Na planecie Sisko ukazał się Prorok przybierający postać Sary. Wytłumaczył on Sisko, że jego poczęcie i przybycie na Bajor było zaplanowane przez Proroków, gdyż tylko on mógł dokonać wielu rzeczy. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets, Image In the Sand, Shadows and Symbols, Covenant). 2375. Prorocy zesłali Kapitanowi Sisko wizję w której przestrzegali go przed małżeństwem z Kasidy Yates. Później okazało się, iż miało to związek późniejszym zabraniem Benjamina Sisko do Niebiańskiej Świątyni, gdzie zamieszkał wraz z Prorokami. Gdy w kilka tygodni później Kasidy dowiedziała się o swej ciąży, obawiała się iż wizja dotyczyła śmierci ich dziecka. (DS9: Penumbra, Til Death Do Us Part) 2375. Korzystając z pomocy Widma Pah Gul Dukat nakłonił Kai, by pokazała mu starożytne pismo, Księgę Kosst Amojan, w której zapisano sposób uwolnienia wszystkich Widm Pah uwięzionych w Ognistych Grotach. Sisko korzystając z wskazówek Proroków przeszkodził Dukatowi w uwolnieniu Widma Pah z Ognistych Grot. Po tych wydarzeniach Kapitan został zabrany przez Proroków do Niebiańskiej Świątyni gdzie miał przebywać jako jeden z Proroków. Wcześniej jednak obiecał on synowi i żonie iż pewnego dnia powróci. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil, What You Leave Behind) de:Wurmlochwesen en:Prophet es:Profetas fr:Prophètes nl:Profeten Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Gatunki bezcielesne Kategoria:Religia